


7 minutes

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven game, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl and Carol in the closet, Daryl is a virgin;), F/M, First time for everything sexual, Make Out Session, Teen party game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Caryl story. Angsty and romantic. Rated M for mature content in later chapters. *Edited with Grammarly:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To begin with

_**Chapter 1 ~ To Begin With**_

The run had been a hard one, and the only thing they found was basically useless. They had been expecting a good supply of survival gear from the location and medical supplies, but instead, it was just booze. Everyone was disappointed, it had been a dangerous run, and they nearly lost Sasha. Maggie had managed to intervene and, thanks to her, Sasha had come home safely.

Rick was frustrated but decided they may as well have a night of frivolity since everything had been especially hard lately. He decided to bring the alcohol back since it's all they found, they may as well. It was hard to risk so much and only have this, but Rick could sense the group needed to let loose if only for an evening. Tyrese offered to watch all the little ones, he didn't want to drink. Sasha told them how depressed Tyrese always got from drinking, it was better for him not to.

By 9 pm they had already been drinking for hours, and everyone was getting silly, even Rick. Michonne was so happy to see him smiling. She even made a move to rest her head on his shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Remember when we were kids and all parties ended in make out sessions, being a kid was great," he laughed.

"Never been to a party like that," Daryl grumbled.

"What?" Carol was shocked.

"Never? You poor thing! Those parties were the best," Sasha sighed.

"So you never played 7 minutes in heaven, truth or dare or spin the bottle?" Michonne asked.

"I don't even know what you're talkin' about," he said, taking a long swig of his Jack Daniels.

"I'd say you should initiate him, but Daryl's no fun!" hollered Bob from the other room.

"Shaddup you!" he yelled back, but he did finally smile.

"I'll go first," announced Rick,"Michonne, wanna see if we can get to heaven through the closet."

He laughed assuming she'd say hell no and opened another bottle of wine.

"You think you can handle me? Get in there then, and we'll see," she joked. Michonne figured she should seize the opportunity while he was relaxed for a change.

Rick's eyes went wide, and she took him by the hand into the prison custodian's closet. Carol looked up at the clock "Someone stop them at 12 after. I can't believe they did that," she chuckled.

"What's the idea?" Daryl asked.

"They go in the closet and make out for 7 minutes, you know? 7 minutes in heaven? It's just fun," she smiled.

"How far they supposed to get in 7 minutes?" he huffed.

"That's the whole fun of it, seeing how far you can get in 7 minutes. It's a game for teenagers."

"Pffft!" he scoffed staring at the closet door.

A few minutes later Carol knocked on the door.

"Time's up, you two," she laughed and poured herself another glass of wine. They walked out disheveled and panting.

"Uh...we're tired, gonna turn in." Rick stretched and yawn in an abysmal performance of sleepiness, and they wandered off.

"Aaaaaand that's how it works."

Carol grinned at Daryl and shrugged her shoulders.

"Jesus!" he said watching them walk off.

"You wanna?" she asked, laughing.

"Nah, I wouldn't even know where to start," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm no expert either," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"At least you have the basics, though," he muttered.

"Well, everyone has those," she answered before it dawned on her that perhaps he didn't.

"Not me," he said finally.

"I'm sorry, Daryl, I didn't mean to say that. There's nothing wrong with it," she said feeling like an ass.

"Never too late to give it a try, I'm sure you'll meet someone."

He looked down at the bottle in his hands, "I don't wanna meet someone."

"Oh...this is obviously none of my business, Daryl, let's talk about something else."

She wanted to spare him any discomfort. Her feelings for Daryl were so strong she never wanted him to feel anything but good.

"Can't imagine finding anyone who'd get in a closet with the likes of me anyway," he laughed.

She took a long slow breath and decided she could always use alcohol as the excuse for her next words.

"...I would."

She looked down immediately and regretted it. This was going to make things really weird between them.

"Really?...why?" he said finally as she was just about to walk away with her tail between her legs.

She couldn't read his face, and it scared her.

"I...maybe I've had too much..never mind."

"So you wouldn't?" he asked not looking at her.

"...yes I would, Daryl. Of course, I would." She couldn't lie to him about this even if he laughed or turned her down, she couldn't lie.

"But...why?"

"Because...I like you, Daryl," she said trying not to look at his eyes.

"You could do better than me, Carol," he responded.

"It's OK, Daryl, I wasn't really expecting you to want to...I was just saying someone would be interested in you even if it was just me...it's getting late I should probably turn in," She smiled at him cause she had the sense he was trying to let her down easy, and she didn't want him to have to. She just needed to get to her bed and pretend this conversation never happen.

She stood and put her drink down on the table wanting to get to her cell before she broke down. What the hell was she thinking? She had played it over and over in her head, the idea of telling him. This is not how she had ever imagined it, and she just wanted to get away from it now. She didn't want to face it. She couldn't carry another heartache, not this one.

She got all the way to the staircase before she heard him holler, "Wait... Carol!"

She turned but didn't go any closer because she had a tear brewing in her eye that she didn't want him to see.

"What is it?" she said softly.

"You really mean that? I thought maybe you just felt sorry for me," he said, looking down into his hands.

"Daryl, I really meant it, but I don't expect anything from you. We're OK... OK?" She smiled at him even though he wasn't looking at her face.

She went to take her first step up to her cell.

"I'm a grown man, and I don't even know how to love you properly. I don't have anything to offer, but I still want you," he said, and she could hear how hard it was for him to say.

She walked back apprehensively and sat down next to him.

"Daryl, I have to tell you something, and I want you to know that I'll always be your friend no matter what. I like you...it's more than that actually...I love you, Daryl. I have wanted you for so long I can't even remember when it started. I don't have anything to offer you either. If you don't want this, it's OK, but I'm just tired of holding it in. You are attractive and kind, strong and smart, Daryl. Any woman would be lucky to have you, OK?"

She smiled at him and moved in to kiss his forehead, while she still could. He wasn't saying anything, so she finished with the most important thing she had to say.

"You don't have to say anything...I just wanted you to know. A man like you shouldn't be going around feeling unwanted...you are definitely wanted."

She stood, and so did he. He reached for her and pulled her close letting out a heavy sigh.

"Nobody ever said anything like that to me."

He kissed her hard like he'd been holding it in. She was shocked, and it took a second for her to process it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tip toes to reach him better.

He paused after a few minutes of passionate kissing, he felt a little dizzy from the booze and the overwhelming feeling of finally touching her. He looked over at the closet and nodded his head.

"You wanna play a childish game with me?" he asked.

She grinned at him shaking her head, "Yes."

She pulled his mouth down to meet hers and kissed him slowly and softly. He shuddered at her touch, and she kissed him a little harder opening her mouth and licking at his lower lip. She could hardly believe the turn of events, she could swear he didn't want this.

He pulled her into the small dark room and kicked the door shut never taking his mouth from hers like he was afraid to break the connection. He groaned and grabbed at her furiously with both hands. She could sense the heat and intensity flowing off of him in waves.

"Carol, I don't know nothing about this."

"Don't worry, I'd never judge you, Daryl. I'm probably no good either...but I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

It was pitch black in the closet, and she was a little sad that she couldn't see his face as he said I love you but it did help with feeling nervous to have the darkness.

She reached out for the buttons of his shirt and kissed all the newly exposed skin as she went. He rested his hands on her shoulders took a long deep breath trying to settle his heart beating in his ears.

"Don't be scared, you can't do anything wrong with me," she said holding him and pressing her face to his chest.

To be continued...


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress in the dark for Daryl and Carol.

_**Chapter 2 ~ Darkness** _

Daryl ran his hand down her back and touched her with shaking hands. He didn't know what the hell to do but decided while he had the chance he needed to touch her. Here in the dark, it was just his racing heart and her breath on his skin that he felt. Carol was kissing his lips and touching his face with an urgency that made him wonder how to feed her needs. If he got this wrong would she still want him?

She slid his shirt over his shoulders and moved in so close their bodies touched. She moved her hands over the skin on the small of his back, and even such a subtle thing had him burning inside.

_**Do something, just do something, don't mess this up...** _

He ran his hand up the back of her shirt half expecting her to protest but she never did. His fingers brushed the back of her bra, and he flinched.

"Daryl, just a second."

He froze and took his hands from her, taking a small step back. He had nothing to gauge since he couldn't see her face.

"Don't be afraid to touch me. There is no right or wrong with me I just want you, exactly the way you are. Do you believe me that I'm not judging you?"

"I believe you, it's just hard for me."

She slid her hands down her body and pulled her shirt over her head and unfastened her bra letting it fall to the floor. She reached out and took his hands and kissed his mouth.

"Touch me, Daryl."

He shivered again but kissed her and moved his hands to her breasts and squeeze gently. She moaned softly, she loved the feeling of being this close to him. The smell of his skin and the sensation of his facial hair against her face was making her crazy. Something changed in him the moment he touched her, and everything became more heated.

The intensity continued, and she was in heaven, but he seemed to be a little stuck.

"You can use your mouth if you want to," she suggested.

"Really?"

"Only if you want to."

He began laying soft kisses down her neck then between her breasts and licking her softly. His hands were pressed tightly against her back like she might try to bolt. She touched the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He moved his wet tongue over her nipple, and she hissed in excitement.

"Mmmmm...I love that."

She wanted to encourage him without giving him instructions. He obviously had very little experience, but his touch set her on fire none the less. The fact that he didn't have a plan already in place made it even more erotic to her. She knew that many men seemed to have a set list of moves, but everything with Daryl was running on instinct.

"I'm so fuckin' hard it hurts," he groaned into her neck. His honesty was so refreshing and adorable that she smiled.

"Can I touch you?" she whispered, and he nodded.

"If ya like," he uttered.

"Of course, I do."

She pulled his belt buckle and unbuttoned his fly and reached into his pants. It felt so good to be touching him, and she wanted more than anything to make him feel loved and desired.

She kissed down his chest and all over his lower abdomen. He became hesitant and fidgeted at the sensation of her hand on his dick and her mouth so low down his body.

"What are ya gonna do?" he spoke softly.

"We can stop, it's OK."

"I don't want to stop I just don't know what you're doing."

"I want to make you feel good, and I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?" she looked into his eyes waiting for permission.

"Yes."

She sat on a stool in the corner of the tiny room and pulled him close to her. She opened his pants and pulled his boxers down past his dick, and he looked away, embarrassed. Even though they could barely see a thing, he still felt exposed.

"I love your body, Daryl. I don't want to push you I just want to make you feel good. You can tell me no."

"I'm good." He brushed his hand across her face. He was trying, and she knew this was pleasurable and yet difficult for him.

She trailed her wet tongue across the tip and took it gently in her hand, and he jerked. "Fuck!"

She almost laughed but didn't. She waited a minute before asking, "Can I keep going?"

"Yeah."

His breath caught in his throat and he started to pant.

She licked soft and wet all over the end of his cock before taking the end of it in her mouth and sucking lightly. She had a feeling by how he bunched up his fists and groaned that it wouldn't be long. Sure enough less than 3 minutes later he hissed and stiffened up.

"I'm gonna cum," he warned.

"That's good. You want more?"

"Yeah..." he whispered.

She used her hand and her mouth to bring him to the edge of heaven and then pushed him over the edge by cupping his balls in her warm hand and squeezing ever so gently. She reached around him to grab his ass and pulled him closer as he came into her mouth. "Jesus woman!"

She swallowed it all, and he couldn't believe it. He was totally stunned. He was still breathing heavy minutes later leaning his weight against a wall.

"Wait...did you just?" he asked, after regaining his thoughts.

"I wanted to Daryl, is that OK?"

"Yeah, but it can't be nice for you to do that."

"I enjoyed it as much as you did, well maybe not quite as much, but I liked it."

He kissed her again feeling a complete lack of concern for that fact that she had just swallowed his cum, he couldn't care less right now.

"I want to do that for you."

"If you want to, but there's no pressure, just do what you're ready to do."

Just then he heard Merle's voice in his head.

_**You don't just jump on a woman like a rabid dog, you gotta make her want it. You gotta tease 'em.** _

He couldn't help smiling, remembering some of Merle's awful advice but this one sounded smart to him.

He pulled her up to stand in front of him and unzipped her pants, pushing them slowly down her legs. He sat in the same chair she had for a moment kissing her belly and drifting his strong hands up and down the back of her legs. She stood still and let him figure it all out for himself, he had incredible instincts.

She was enjoying him feeling more comfortable. He nudged her knees apart and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing against her panties, and it was making her insane with desire. He grazed his fingers over the crotch of her underwear as he kissed her neck and she leaned her head on his shoulder feeling weak from need. She couldn't help groaning into his shoulder as she tried not to cum too soon. He took her ass in both hands and rocked her against him and few times till she nearly came undone.

She didn't have too much experience herself, but something about the way he did things threw her off guard. She didn't know what he'd do next or how the tension was staggering.

"There ain't nowhere to lay here so could you stand against the wall or something?"

"Uh huh," she said, standing and backing up slowly against the wall and waiting. He slid his hands down her thighs and got onto his knees. He pushed her legs apart and kissed up her inner thigh slowly and ran his tongue along the trim of her panties.

"You're a tease, Daryl Dixon." she whispered breathlessly.

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 ~ A New Dawn** _

Daryl tried to remember everything he'd ever heard another man say about oral sex but nothing useful came to mind. He decided to use common sense. Soft is better than rough, wet is better than dry, start slow then get faster. He wanted to please her, and he was in knee deep in it now, he'd have to wing it.

After a lot of teasing, he finally slid her panties down her legs and turned to look for what he wanted. He reached for the chair and pulled it over lifting her right leg onto it.

"There," he said, proud of himself.

It was a great idea, she thought.

He reached out and touched her softly before pressing his mouth to her and moving his tongue all over her folds. He could feel himself growing hard again tasting her. This wasn't too difficult he thought, as she began moaning and breathing heavy. She was panting now, and he knew he was on the right track. Every time he licked her in a certain spot she got louder and grabbed for his hair, so he stayed there.

"Oh my god, Daryl, yessssss.....oh fuck!"

He loved this, he loved her. He licked her in the place she seemed to like and decided more must be better so he pushed his middle finger into her and that's when things got crazy.

“Don't stop! Keep doing that!” She was almost shouting so he obeyed. Daryl had the notion to try just one more finger, and then she melted into the wall, moaning his name. He continued with his tongue and fingers until she pushed him away due to sensitivity.

He was already hard again and couldn't seem to get enough of her. Finally being able to physically love the woman he had loved in his mind for so long was overwhelming.

“Carol, I want more. Are you OK?” he was overeager like an excited child, but if she was willing, he wanted to have sex with her right this second.

“I'm good, come here.”

He grabbed her right leg behind the knee and pinned her to the wall kissing her deep. She moaned and held onto him, feeling happier than she thought possible. He was a bit lost feeling around a little where he was going. She grinned and then quickly gasped as she felt him entering her for the first time. It stung, and she dug her nails into his shoulder inadvertently. She hissed at the sensation of adjusting to him, and he stopped.

"Too much?"

"I'm OK. Please don't stop."

She didn't want his first sexually encounter to end in him feeling guilty, and it was already starting to feel amazing. He fucked hard for a beginner, and it was so good she never wanted him to stop. He pushed into her over and over, and she could feel the cold stone wall on her skin and the heat from his body in front of her.

"You're soooo gooood Daryl!" she moaned.

Soon he had to come again, and she prepared herself for the end of the best sex she'd ever have.

"Carol...I....Jesus!” It came out in a raspy growl, and there was no missing it, he came loudly.

It felt surreal when she had woken up this morning they were just friends. Eventually, his breathing returned to normal, and he sank to the floor to rest.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

“Thanks?” It was probably the last thing she ever expected him to say and it sounded odd to her.

“For being the first person to make love to me, you'll be the only one but still.” She could see he was searching for the right words and not really satisfied with how it sounded.

When she thought about it for a moment, she decided it was actually the perfect statement.

“Then I can thank you for the same thing, nobody ever made love to me before either. It was never about love before.” They had something new together, something neither of them had ever had before.

“You're the only person I could ever do that with.” he said.

She smiled and started searching for her clothes.

“I'm glad you trusted me, Daryl.”

“I'm glad you didn't laugh at me.”

“OK, now you're being stupid! What happened here tonight was amazing,” she laughed and nudged him.

They hung out in the closet for a long while talking and getting dressed before leaving. They were stunned to see Michonne up finishing her drink and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Daryl turned red and wouldn't make eye contact.

“Congratulations!” she said holding her whiskey up in salute.

“Thanks!” Carol replied in a chipper tone giving a little curtsy.

“I'm gonna say you two win the games tonight even though we all know that was much longer than 7 minutes.”

 


End file.
